1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring structure of a door harness to be wired on a vehicle body and a door of a vehicle so as to extend over the vehicle body and the door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A door harness is wired on a vehicle body and a door of a vehicle so as to extend over the vehicle body and the door. The door harness includes a door harness body, connectors, and a grommet (for example, see JP-A-2013-172611). The door harness body includes a plurality of electric wires. The connectors are provided at terminals of the door harness body respectively. The grommet is, for example, made of rubber. The door harness body is inserted into the grommet. One terminal of the door harness configured thus is electrically connected to the vehicle body side through a corresponding one of the connectors. The other terminal of the door harness is connected to various accessories through the other connector.
The grommet is disposed in an opening/closing part of the door. The door is attached to the vehicle body through a hinge openably/closably in a rotation direction. One end of the grommet is formed into a shape that can be engaged with a through hole in a wall on the vehicle body side in the state where the door harness body has been inserted into the grommet. In addition, the other end of the grommet is formed into a shape that can be engaged with a through hole in a wall on the hinge side of a door inner panel in the same state. An intermediate part of the grommet is formed into a shape that can expand and contract when the door is opened and closed. The grommet serves as a member for preventing moisture etc. from invading through the through holes.
In the aforementioned configuration and structure, work for wiring the door harness in the opening/closing part of the door is performed as follows. That is, the door harness is first inserted into an opening portion in the door inner panel, that is, an opening portion formed in a wall to which a door trim is attached. The door harness is then passed through an internal space of the door inner panel. After that, the part of the grommet is extracted from the through hole in the wall on the hinge side. Finally, the connector is connected in the position of the through hole in the wall on the vehicle body side.
In the background-art technique, a part of the door harness body extracted from the other end of the grommet is received in the internal space of the door inner panel. Therefore, there is a problem that the received part of the door harness body is affected by moisture invading the internal space of the door inner panel, for example, from a door glass lifted up/down in the door.
In addition, in the background-art technique, when the door harness is installed in the opening/closing part of the door (particularly when the door harness is passed through the internal space of the door inner panel), the door harness body may be twisted, and the door harness body may be affected by the twist. As a result, there is a problem that the door harness body deteriorates in flexibility.
Further, in the background-art technique, the door harness body (electric wires) may hit or rub on an edge of the opening portion or the like of the door inner panel when the harness body is passed through the internal space of the door inner panel. Thus, there is a problem that the door harness body is likely to be damaged.